Save Her - HopexLightning
by ThroneOFCrystal
Summary: If only he was patient enough, maybe he would've saw what the Oracle Drive had in store for him, maybe then... he could of saved her. HopexLightning one shot!


24 year old Hope Estheim stared at the pile of paperwork sitting on his desk in front of him, daring him to even attempt to file them. Life for Hope hasn't been easy since Lightning disappeared ten years ago, along with Vanille's and Fang's sacrifice – everyone believed Lightning to be either holding up Cocoon as well… or worse; dead.

Only Serah believed Lightning to be alive, just missing. Hope wanted to believe her but it was him ten years ago that found Lightning's knife lying at the base of the pillar, it was _him_ that got it into everyone's minds that Lightning was holding up Cocoon.

Every night since then Hope has been plagued with nightmares of him finding Lightning, dead and cold, or back to the way she was as the cold hearted "Soldier Girl."

Hope – for years – has been finding a way to keep Cocoon up in the sky, except with Vanille and Fang out of there alive, and possibly lightning, is she's even there.

"Director, Director! You have visitors!" Hope turned to see his assistant Alyssa run towards him and grab his arm, dragging him out of his office and toward two figures. Once Hope was in sight he realized them as Serah and Noel.

"Serah, Noel," Hope greeted them, silently wishing he could ask of their journey and what they have discovered, however he stopped himself beforehand.

"Hope, you won't believe it! You know that Oracle Drive you showed us before of Lightning? It turns out she's in a place called Valhalla, the-."

"Unseen Realm," Hope finished.

"Yes, if that's where Lightning has been this entire time, what was she doing there?" Noel asked.

"Fighting Caius," Serah answered.

"What does Caius want anyway?" Hope asked intrigued by the man that is stopping their plans time again.

"He wants to stop time, I think, so the seeress Yeul can stop dying," Serah answered with a soft look on her face.

_I understand. Hope thought. To have someone you love die over and over again because of what she can see._

"We're going to Valhalla," Noel announced.

"…What! I'm going with you," Hope exclaimed, desperate to see Lightning again.

"You can't Hope, you have to be here when you're getting Vanille and Fang out of that pillar, you have to make sure it goes good," Serah argued.

Hope frowned before realizing she is right, he _has_ to be there. "Okay."

Shortly after Serah and Noel left Hope managed to avoid Alyssa grabbing his arm and got safely into his office.

Casting one last look at the paperwork Hope walked into a separate room where an Oracle Drive stood on a stand, urging the boy on to see what it held.

Hope cautiously approached the Oracle Drive – slightly afraid of what it beheld of the future.

Hope held his hand in front of the object, waiting a few seconds for an image to appear – nothing did. Hope waited a few more seconds before heaving a sigh and turning away to leave the room.

Once the door closed, the Oracle Drive started the scenes that would have given Hope, well hope.

_Lightning stood in front of Etro's throne, ready to sit herself upon it after Serah visited her before she let herself go._

_Serah's dead, everything Lightning fought for; was the Serah. Now she's gone there's nothing left for her._

Hope_, Lightning thought, _there's Hope, no! He deserves better.

_Lightning took her first steps forward to sitting on Etro's throne when a grunt is heard behind her. Lightning spun around._

"_Hope?" Lightning asked the back of Hope. At the sound of Lightning's voice Hope turned around. What Lightning remembers of Hope is a boy of 14, in front of her is 24 year old Hope._

"_Lightning, is that really you? I found you," Hope said with a smile before looking at the throne. "Lightning, what are you doing?"_

_Tears begged to be let free yet Lightning refused to show weakness._

"_Serah's… she's… Serah's dead."_

"_What? _No_ she's alive, I saw her!" Hope exclaimed._

"_You do know why the seeress dies? She can see the future, Serah had a vision… and it killed her," Lightning explained, biting the inside of her mouth to stop herself from crying._

"_So you're just going to give up?" Hope snapped._

"_I had nothing to live for…"_

"_Had?" Hope asked, his voice softly now._

"_I've lost Serah, I didn't have you," Lightning whispered._

"_W-what…" Hope stumbled over his words, the only reason he is there is _for _Lightning. "Come with me then."_

"_I can't leave this place Hope, no matter how much I want to," Lightning said._

"_I have an artefact! You can come home," Hope begged._

"_An artefact," Lightning looked back at the throne, the only reason she was going to give up was because she didn't have anybody. Now Hope is here, she can go home. Slowly Lightning nodded._

_As fast as he could; Hope rushed forward and pulled Lightning into his arms. Tightening his grip if she were to pull away, instead she didn't; she hugged him back._

_As if a time gate was sensing the artefact, it appeared right behind them. Hope slightly pulled away from Lightning and grabbed her hand tightly, pulling them both into the time gate quickly in case she changed her mind._

_It wasn't long before they stood in front of the Academy – in front of Noel, with no sign of Serah._

* * *

Hope stood in his office, before running into the main room of the Academy where everyone is working to get Vanille and Fang out of the pillar.

"We're pulling out!" Sazh's voice is heard over the speakers.

"Come on Sazh," Hope urged.

"We've got Vanille and Fang. The crystal is intact! Bringin' them home!" Sazh exclaimed. Sighs of relief were heard all about.

"Thank you Sazh. Thank you for saving them," Hope said with a smile on his face. Vanille and Fang are safe, and Serah and Noel are getting Lightning. Everything seems to be working.

However a nagging feeling broke its way through into Hope's mind, he feels like he should be somewhere else. Hope shook the feeling away as he ran outside to watch with his own eyes – Cocoon rising on its own.

In Valhalla, standing in front of Etro's throne is Lightning deciding whether or not to sit on it and become crystal or keep on fighting. For some reason Lightning feels like she's waiting on someone to come and rescue her. For anybody to just appear behind her and pull her back home, even though her sister is dead.

Making her decision, Lightning took the last few steps towards the throne before sitting herself down on it – letting on more tear subside, she crossed her legs and sat her weapon on her lap.

Before closing her eyes Lightning uttered one word; "Hope."

Lightning became crystallized as she fell into an eternal sleep.

Moral of the story: Be patient; don't walk away like Hope did – wait for the possible, then maybe you could get what you want.

* * *

**That's me done that one, all 1,174 words ha!** **Yeah, this is a tragedy. That's all... **


End file.
